The present invention relates to systems and methods for covering grips of shafts, handles and the like, and in particular to extendable and retractable covers for grips used on such shafts, handles and the like that may be exposed to moisture.
Golfers around the world, particularly those in wetter climates such as those found in the United Kingdom or the northwestern part of the United States, often play the already challenging sport of golf in the rain, sometimes from the start to the finish of a round. Players of other sports, such as tennis, hockey, and lacrosse, also often deal with inclement weather or with other sources of moisture that cause the grip on the shaft of their respective main pieces of equipment, i.e., tennis rackets, hockey sticks, and lacrosse sticks, to become slippery.
Golf clubs have a shaft at a proximal end thereof that is grasped by a golfer and a clubhead at a distal end thereof that is used to strike a golf ball. It used to be common for grips to be composed of leather strips wrapped around a proximal end of a shaft nearest the golfer. More common today is the use of grips made of natural or synthetic rubber, or other synthetic or composite materials that are often secured to the shaft by an adhesive, for example. Moreover, grips today have varying degrees of softness or firmness depending on the preferences of the golfer. The choice of grip however can have an impact on a golfer's performance. Softer grips often have poorer performance when wetted, which generally occurs during a rain storm or as a golfer's hands become sweaty during a round, for example. A golfer's clubs can be exposed to wet or moist conditions during use, even when in a golfer's bag during a round as various clubs are interchanged, as well as when placed in storage.
A few designs for covering golf club grips have been devised over the past few decades to help keep the grips dry. However, there exists a need for a cover that is adaptable to the grips of golf clubs or shafts on other sports equipment generally used by respective players of those sports today, that maintains engagement with such grips even while the golf club or other equipment is in use, and that allows the user to quickly cover and uncover the grips during use thereof.